readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clash Between Red and Green
Plot the story starts off at Galvan Mark ll Azmuth is seen at his lab in the front of his computer screen......"c'mon c'mon where is that boy"Azmuth says,"access...Albedo is found"the computer systen says,"good,computer call Ben Tennyson I think I have a mission for him"Azmuth says(The theme song starts)on the Earth.....at Burger Shack Ben Kevin and Gwen are having a meal"so Ben how's it going with you and Eunice?"Gwen says,"good she is good"Ben says,"just good ?"Kevin says,"good hot sexy and nice"Ben says,"that's what I wanted to hear bro"Kevin says,Azmuth calls...."Ben Tennyson"Azmuth says,"Azmuth what do you want?"Ben says and he seems bored,"I have a mission for you Ben"Azmuth says,"I don't really have time now I am hanging up with my band so see ya"Ben says and he shuts the phone,Kevin and Gwen are seen with a great surprise on their faces"OMG,did you just shut the phone while he is talking to you?"Gwen says,"yeah I did that"Ben says,"dude Azmuth will kick your butt till it's red"Kevin says,"I don't care"Ben says when suddenly Azmuth appears in front of him on the table"do not ever ignore me or you will regret Ben Tennyson"Azmuth shouts on Ben,Ben is panic"wow man you scared me","good cause the next time you do that I will kill you got that ?"Azmuth says,"sir yes sir"Ben gets up saying,"now your mission is to go after Albedo and to get the Omnitrix from him"Azmuth says,"but I don't know where is him"Ben says,"here you are"Azmuth hands ben a chip"this chip you connect it with the computer in the Rust Bucket lll and it will show you his location"Azmuth says,"alright Azmuth you can count on me"Ben says but Gwen and Kevin look at him angry"on us count on us"Ben says,"good because if you did not get that Omnitrix I will take the Ultimatrix from you and make you nothing again"Azmuth says,"don't worry dude"Ben says,after that....Ben Gwen and Kevin are seen on board the Rust bucket III,"he is in the Forge of Creation"Kevin says,"what?but why?"Gwen says,"this seems bad,but this time he will not run away from me"Ben says,"Ben I want to tell you something before we are there"Gwen says,"what?"ben says,"Julie is gone now so when you are there don't ever think about killing albedo and throw this bull shit out of your head"Gwen says,"okay gwen I promise"Ben says,"he promises but I don't that idiot captured me him and that idiot Hugh"Kevin says,"Kevin"Gwen says,"okay I promise"Kevin says,after that at the forge of creation....Albedo is seen beside baby celestialsapien"so that what Aggregor was after the power of the Universe the power of Alien X oh that poor did not take it"Albedo says,"I am afraid you are not going to take it neither"Ben says,"well well well look who is here ?the great Ben Tennyson"Albedo says,"hand us the Omnitrix kid and no one is gonna hurt"Kevin says,"I am afraid that there is"Albedo says while Slamming the Omnitrix,Albedo turns to Spidermonkey ,He runs fast to Ben Gwen and Kevin ,Ben was about to salm the Ultimatrix when Spidermonkey shoots his arm with web to block ben then he jumps over Ben Gwen is about to shoot him with mana but he kicks her Kevin abosrbs his plane and is about to punch Spidermonkey when he wraps his hand with his tail and takes Kevin down,then spidermonkey jumps away then lands on the ground,Spidermonkey turns back to Albedo,Ben Gwen and Kevin are on the ground,"wow he is much more stronger than before"Kevin says,"not than me I came here to take the Omnitrix and I will"Ben says then he slamms the the Ultimatrix and turns to Swampfire ,"now take off the watch or I will sit on you and force you to smell me"Swampfire says,"do it"Albedo says,Swampfire turns back to Ben,"I have another good idea"Ben says,"what is it Ben?"Gwen says,"watch me"Ben says and then he runs to Albedo screaming then jumps on him,and both of them starts punching and rolling on the ground,Ben punches Albedo"take it off"Ben says,Albedo punches him back"never"Albedo says,"okay you forced me to do that"ben says,"do what?"Albedo says,Ben smiles meanly and suddenly he puts the Dreameater on Albedo's head,Albedo screams"nooooooo let me out let me out","I knew that I will need him someday"Ben says,Ben takes the omnitrix off,"that was kinda harsh man"Kevin says,"maybe but I got a new Omnitrix"Ben says,suddenly Azmuth appears"no you did not,I was going to give it to you but after what you did this morning I won't"Azmuth says after taking the watch from ben and walks away ben walks after him saying "c'mon Azmuth I am sorry","never"Azmuth says,"please"Ben says,"say that again"Azmuth says,"please"ben says,"okay....never"Azmuth says,"oh poor ben"Kevin says,"I think that what you get when you play with an old galvan"Gwen says..........................The End Major Events *Dreameater second rises. *Ben takes the Omnitrix back from Albedo. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth 'Villains:' *Albedo *the dream eater 'Aliens Used:' By Ben: *Swampfire By Albedo: *Spidermonkey Category:Out Break Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Ultimate Universe